The Demigod Show
by Appleashley
Summary: What do you get when you mix Demigods, an old gameshow room, a bunch of torturing items, and an evil host? Lots of hilarious torture that's what! Follow Percy and friends on a quest like no other! But what's up with Rachel?


**Appleashley: Hello! Welcome to the Demigod Show!**

**Rachel: Ha ha! That rhymed!**

**Appleashley: why yes. Yes it did.**

**Rachel: giggles. I like Percy. giggles.**

**Appleashley: that's so..weird.**

**Rachel: so are you. giggles.**

**Appelashley: just say the disclaimer already!**

**Rachel: Appleashley does not own the Percy Jackson series. Or anything else of importance.**

**Percy: 75 cents isn't important?**

**Appleashley: how did you know I have 75 cents?**

**Percy: uh...**

**Rachel: PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Demigod Show**

Appleashley: Hello! Welcome to the Demigod show!

Rachel: Ha ha! That rhymed!

Percy: Deja Vu....

Appleashley: with our favorite Mortal/immortals.... Percy!

Percy: Hi ya!

Rachel: giggles. he's doing karate... ha ha.

Appleashley: o-kay.... Annabeth!

Annabeth: hi. Um why is she here?

Percy: who? Rachel or Appleashley?

Rachel: why not you?

Percy: i'm not a girl.

Rachel: oh ya. ha ha.

Annabeth: Rachel isn't a demigod.

Rachel: yeah I am! Im the daughter of the cookie monster!

Annabeth: Will someone slap her or should I?

Rachel: karate.. hi ya!

Appleashley: I think she's on a medication or something...

Percy: Oh no! OVERDOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annabeth: groans.

Appleashley: Clarise....

Clarise: OH YEAH! BEST DEMIGOD HERE!!!

Percy: Hey! You can't beat me!

Annabeth: oh brother.

Clarise: techincaly, Percy is your ... Uncle?

Annabeth: ew..

Percy: that's just creepy.

Appleashley: Thaila....

Thaila: hi and bye.

Percy: no!

Annabeth: stay!

Clarise: no, she can go.

Thaila: fine I'll stay.

Clarise" now Thaila is Percy's cousin.

Annabeth: no duh Sherlock.

Clarise: you wanna fight wise girl?

Percy: come on guys! We don't wanna fight. Right?

Rachel: giggles. Everyone's rhyming. giggles.

Annabeth: bring it on miss Toughy!

Appleashley: Luke....

Annabeth: hold one on second Claries. LUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thaila: HI LUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Percy: I was hoping he'd not come.

Rachel: Don't worry Percy. giggles. I still like you.

Luke: Hi everyone besides Waterboy and Giggling mortal.

Percy: I have a name you know.

Luke: yep. And now you have a nickname too. I give nicknames to everyone.

Appleashley: Nico...

Nico: can I leave yet?

Annabeth: the question we're all asking...

Appleashley: nope! So should I bring anyone else out, or should we start.

Percy: START!!!

Annabeth: please.

Clarise: I could do with Selena...

Luke: too bad! START!

Rachel: can you bring out the cookie monster?

...

Appleashley: alright. Let's start. Let's spin the wheel of contestants to see who's in round one! Percy, spin it please.

Percy: it lands on... Nico!

Nico: great.

Appleashley: come with me Nico. You will now spin the wheels of challenges.

Nico: what's giant smash?

Appleashley: you'll see. Come into the room.

Nico: the room is huge. With no ceiling?

Appleashley: observant aren't you?

Annabeth: Hurry up.

Appleashley: time to begin!

**Round One**

Nico.\: This is a challenge?

Appleashley: yes. You are going to be competing with dummies. Last one standing wins.

Nico: battling dummies? Easy.

Appleashley: I didn't say you were battling them. Begin!

Nico: the dummies are oddly realistic but., woah! What was that?

Appleashley: a snow giant.

Nico: it's huge.. AAH!!!

**In the top box....**

Appleashley: this is where the other contestants watch the torture.

Rachel: he's an ant. giggles.

Thaile: Annabeth, what's a snow giant?

Annabeth: one of the largest giants in North America. They live at 22* F.

Luke: how big?

Annabeth: You know the abominable snowman?

Percy: yeah.

Annabeth: That was a month old one.

Thaila: holy crap.

Percy: RUN NICO! RUN FOR LIFE!!!!!

Luke: that doesn't make sense.

Percy: yes it does! Right Annabeth?

Annabeth: Percy, he's a son of Hades.

Percy: oh ya.

Clarise: we get to see some squashing blood shed. Eeexcelenttt..

Thaila: sometimes I worry about you Clarise.

Clarise: deal with it.

**Back in the Arena..**

Nice: IM GONNA DIE! Not that it will make any difference where I live, but still AAAH!!!

Appleashley: Only one dummy left Nico! Run!

Nico: Oh no- YES!!

Appleashley: and Nico just barely makes it! He almost got stuck inbetween toes!

Nico:Was that supposed to be a joke.

Appleashley: yes and no. Lets go back to the others

**End of Round One**

Appleashley: So guys, what do you think?

Percy: Awesome man!

Annabeth: good job.

Luke: I was kinda wishing you would go squash.

Thaila: exceptional.

Rachel: He was a foot away from danger!

Annabeth: groans.

Appleashley: Nico now gets to spin the wheel of Winning!

Nico: it won't move!

Rachel: toe jam!

Everyone: groans..

Rachel: ha! I crack myself up.

Appleashley: um.. ya. Here Nico.

Nico: my prize is... dinner?

Appleashley: that's right! Nico has won a luxery feast of PB&J!

Percy: you mean the rest of us don't get food?

Applesashley: nope!

Luke: crud.

Thaila: I knew I should have eaten before I came..

Annabeth: I knew I shouldn't have come.

Appleashley: Into your rooms contestants! So Nico, how do you feel?

Nico: relieved I'm not squashed.

Appleashley: That's understandable. Now to bed!

Nico: night people.

Appleashley: and that ends this round of The Demigod Show!

**Next Time on The Demigod Show**

_The contestants battle it off in their first Mid-Round_

Percy: get BACK HERE!!!!

_And try to come up with the perfect excuse_

Clarise: I'm allergic to dairy!

_All coming next time on.. The Demigod Show!_


End file.
